Harry James Potter Snack
by 0 xx
Summary: Snape and Sirius have to raise Harry, who has been badly abused by his realitives can the two people who knows how it feels to be mistreated come together and help him? Warnings inside, please don't read if you are offended by an of them. M for safety xx
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter Snack

Warnings: child abuse, self harm, suicide themes, SuperPower Harry, neglect, manipulative Dumbledore if any of these offends you please don't read.

Summary: Snape and Sirius have to raise Harry who has been badly abused by his relatives, can the two people who how it feels mistreated, who also hate each other and come together and help him.

Set: The Summer before forth year.

I hope you enjoy this fan fiction and if you like please review if you have a couple of minutes to spare, and also be very harsh, I need a bit of harshness as it probably the worse fan fiction ever. Oh if your wondering what Snack meant it is Snape and Black put together, I was thinking about it last night and I found it highly amusing. So anyway here it goes. Also Sirius was free after POA but Pettigrew still escaped.

Chapter 1: Abusing the Soul

Harry Potter was having he ever had, he was sitting in his bedroom wondering how his life got so bad, he never thought he was going to be a murderer, it took him thirteen years to realise he killed his parents, it _was _his that they were dead. He was a cold blooded killer that needed to be stopped, as he thought his sliver dagger cut a deep line through his already abused skin, his blood was pouring down Harry's arm, freeing him form his thoughts and just concentrated on the pain.

The bleeding stopped, it was his fault that his godfather Sirius Black was imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years, he cut deeper, the blood was warm and sticky and felt good against his cool skin but the blood was dirty and Harry felt so good that the blood was leaving his body.

The bleeding stopped, if he was never born his parents would still be alive, his godfather would have never have gone to prison, he wouldn't have to keep fighting a losing battle, in his opinion, against Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time, would come back no matter how he tried or is going to try to keep him body less, and when he comes back, he would look like a failure, the savior of the wizarding world a failure, everyone would be so much happier without him, he cut deeper.

His Uncle's footsteps came loudly towards his room, he knew that he was coming for him, his bedroom door opened to reveal a large man with a rather large mustache, his face was an angry puce colour and he swaggered slightly as he walked, he was drunk, the beating was always worse when he was drunk, he staggered closer and closer towards him, he picked Harry up, his breath smelled of alcohol and cigarettes and threw up against the wall, Harry whimpered in pain, which his Uncle ignored, the man ripped of Harry shirt and took off his belt.

One hit...

Two hits...

Three hits...

Four hits...

Five hits...

Six hits...

Seven hits...

Eight hits...

After that the pain was to much and Harry faded into unconsciousness, but his merciless uncle carried on until he was satisfied, with a swift kick in the ribs he left.

I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was slightly depressing, one of the words I use a lot is depressing how depressing is that! xx


	2. Typical, The Idoits xx

**Well I am back to update chapter 2, it seems that I forgot to do a disclaimer all my stupid ramblings I forget do a disclaimer so anyway, it is obvious that I don't own Harry Potter, so JKR would not be stupid enough to forget a disclaimer, even though she owns Harry Potter so she wouldn't have to, I feel sorry for the people who actually read this and I want ask why you did. So anywho... xx**

Chapter 2: Typical, the Idiots

Sirius Black was waiting impatiently for Severus Snape to arrive, as we was worried what Dumbledore's news would bring he hated Snape with a passion but he was worried it had something to do with his godson.

"Can't we start without him?" Sirius said, fussing a little.

"No, Sirius, we must wait for him, he is essential to this meeting as are you," Dumbledore said.

Sirius grimaced.

Severus Snape was heading up to the Headmaster's office, he was dreading this meeting ever since it was arranged, as it was the mutt, Black and he had sneaking suspicion that it was about the attention seeking brat, Potter.

"Rolo's" Snape said to the stone gargoyle, disgusted with headmaster choice of password.

He arrived with an knock on the door, with Dumbledore's enter, he came in. seeing the mutt was already there.

Snape sat down I the only chair left which was next to Sirius, impulsively they moved the chairs away from each, Dumbledore chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"I have brought you in here to tell you that the blood wards around Harry's home has been weakened it is not safe for him there any more, it seems that his relatives abuse him and that seem to weaken the wards," Dumbledore said, glumly.

Sirius stood there to shocked to speak, Harry, his godson is being abused?

"What's that to do with me?" Snape said, "I have nothing to do with that deplorable boy,"

"Shut it, Snivellus, Harry is being abused and you still sent him to his relatives, what is wrong with you and why on merlin's beard is Snape up here?" Sirius ranted, loudly and heatedly.

"Black, I believe it would be better if you refrained from shouting at the headmaster," Snape said.

"Well, I _believe_ that it would be better if you _refrained _form being a abnormally large nosed greasy git, so when you have stop doing that, I will stop shouting at Dumbles," Sirius remarked.

"You did not just call the most powerful wizard of all time Dumbles?" Snape asked.

Sirius was about to open his mouth when Dumbledore said "Enough", Sirius mouth quickly snapped shut. Snape smirked.

"I want both of you to have guardianship of Harry," he said.

"I am not going to be be guardian of Potter," Snape said , as exactly the same time Sirius said "Snivellus is not being a guardian of my godson."

"Well, it seems we finally agree on something," Snape said.

"You both need guardianship of him as both of you have been abused, and both of you have turned out differently, Sirius is..."

"A idiotic Griffindor who has no regards for other people," Snape interupted.

"Merlin pants, Snape interrupted the _Headmaster_, what has changed?" Sirius said sarcastliy.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, he couldn't help it so he said, "And Severus is, Sirius?"

"A bitter greasy git who can't get over a few good hearted pranks," he said.

"Somewhere in-between would be best," Dumbledore said, "that is why I need both of you to do it, Severus please do it."

"I refuse to look after a brat like Potter," Snape snarled.

"Harry is not a brat, he is a kind sensitive boy, you would know this if you gave him a chance, you only saw his face, he is more like Lily than you and I realise," Sirius said, with an certain calmness that you rarely see in Sirius Black.

"Sirius is right, Harry is a lot Lily, please do this for Lily as Lily wanted you to," Dumbledore said.

"Lily did not want me to look after Potter," Snape snapped.

"You're lying," Sirius said.

"No, I am not, Lily named Severus secondary godfather to Harry, if anything happened to them or Sirius, Harry would be given to you, the Potter's did this in secret of course, I have the papers here if you want," Dumbledore said.

"No that will not be necessary, I will do it for Lily," Snape answered.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore said.

"I will do it, I would do anything for Harry, even be around Snape," he said.

"Sign these papers then please," Dumbledore said, handing them papers and quill and ink.

The both signed the papers glaring at each other as they did so.

"I guess it would be best if you moved into my house, as you living with the werewolf," Snape said, painfully.

Sirius nodded, smirking.

"First, I believe, you need to collect Harry, maybe you could ask Remus to bring your things and sort two rooms for you, I believe the marauder sneaked into prince manor enough times to where everything is by now," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

They both nodded and left through the fire, though one was very reluctant and the other was so impatient he practically run out out of the room. Dumbledore took Lily Potter's forged will into his desk and smirked evilly.

**Well, I am not very good with these kind of chapters so if I put you off, I am very sorry, you are probably wondering why Sirius didn't run of save Harry as soon as he Dumbledore said he was abused, well that is because everyone expects Dumbledore to know everything. I hope I did Snape's and Sirius's relationship right as I have been worrying about that. Please review, and harsh as you like. There is other thing I wanted, I believe that Snape would use corporal punishment but my belief of definitely not using it on an abused child sort of overruled that, even though I don't believe in it, it seems that Snape's character would do so, well you can argue with about this if you want, my and my friend have argued about for a couple years , so I decided to write an essay about, I know it's weird but my point is argue away, and yes Lupin will be in this story, I bet you wish you are one of the people who they miss author's notes xx**


	3. How To Ruin a Life

Heya guys, I have decided that I am going to try update every Monday or Tuesday, so if I don't feel free to shout me, or write shout at me, that seems the right terms, and I don't own Harry Potter, me I am total nutter so I wouldn't be able to come up with something so brilliant as this, so here I go xx

Chapter 3:

Harry was carefully weeding the garden, trying to make sure his movements cause as little pain as possible, he had to finish the weeding or before his Uncle got home or he would be in for it.

There was aloud popping sound, which Harry recognised when the house elf Dobby disappeared or appeared, after that it sounded like two people where arguing.

Harry slowly and carefully stood up and followed the noise, he saw his Potions professor Severus Snape and his godfather Sirius Black having heated conversation.

_Oh God_, Harry thought, _they can't see me like this._

"No, Harry's house is the third, I am sure of it," Sirius said, glaring.

"No, you're wrong, Potter's house is the second," Snape said.

_Good_, he thought, _they have no idea where I live._

He quickly went into the garden shed and hid behind the lawn mower, he knew that was a rubbish hiding place but it was the quickest and hopefully Snape and Sirius wouldn't think to look here.

Snape knocked on the door of number 4 Privet Drive, he was frustrated that both of them got the house number wrong and was hoping that this was the correct house, he was angry at the mutt for not knowing where exactly his own godson is.

Sirius watched as his enemy as he knocked on the door which was hopefully where Harry lived, he was worried that his godson was in danger, and wondered how extreme the abuse that the Dursely's gave him was.

The door opened and a thin long necked blonde horse-faced women was there, as soon as she saw Snape, her face gone paper white.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" she stammered.

"That is not very nice way to greet guests is itPetunia?" Snape asked, his eyes boring into her's.

"No," she squeaked, "if you want the freak he is gardening," she said, accidently as it was Snape was forcing her to speak.

"What did you call my godson?" Sirius spat, anger flaring up in his eyes.

Snape not wanting to caught in Sirius's rage sneaked out in search who the who was slowly ruining his life.

Half an hour later he heard a knock on the door, there where here and then a few minutes later, Snape walked in.

_I bet Potter thought he was to good for gardening so he decided to be childish at all, I bet the headmaster thought that not buying him a stupid muggle thing was abuse. _Snape still couldn't get past the way, she called him a freak though.

"Potter come out now or you'll regret it," Snape said, clearly.

The shed was quiet, Harry did not answer he couldn't, he didn't want everyone to know, and Snape would probably make a loud of snarky comments in class and act all superior and still find a way to say that he was a spoilt brat, he could let Snape find him or Sirius for that matter.

"I know you're in here, and I know you're hiding behind the lawn mower and yes I know what a lawn mower is," Snape smirked.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to see you," Harry whimpered.

"Sorry, can't, I am now your worse nightmare, you are now my priority, so I will strongly advise to come out and like said before you will regret it," Snape threatened softly.

"Snivellus are you threatening my godson if are, you will suffer the consequences," Sirius barked, coming into the shed which was now very crowded.

"As you seem to forget that he is my godson to," Snape retorted.

_Snape is my godfather, now my life is more ruined than it was, we are going to kill each that is of course Sirius doesn't kill Snape first._

"Secondary," he spat back.

"You have to be kidding me, Snape the man who tried to make my life hell for the past three years is actually my secondary godfather," Harry said, raising from his hiding spot.

Sirius gasped as he looked at Harry, he looked like he had lost a lot of weight which was a problem as he wasn't the biggest person in the world, his cheek bones stuck out, and his hand me down clothes hung from his small frame, his face was covered bruises, his left arm was sticking out in funny angle, his breathing was laboured and dried blood on his shirt.

Snape was staring at him, he was so shocked, the boy-who-lived, a spoiled attention seeking brat was abused by relatives, even though he had been told this, he didn't believe it, now the proof was right in front of him, he stared him into Harry's green eyes, he realised he was more like Lily then he thought.

"Umm, yeah unfortunately me and the mutt are your godfathers and also your umm guardians," Snape said.

" I am not going with you, I will go with Sirius but not you," Harry said.

"Well, that means I am going home, see you there mutt, Potter," Snape said, smirking, "like it or not we are stuck with each other so I might as well stay."

"I am not stay in a place where Snape lives," Harry rasped.

"I am sorry, kiddo, but you have to, look at what the muggles did to you, there is no way I am letting you stay here, I am not happy about it either but, Harry we can live together like I promised we just have live with a greasy git as well," Sirius said compassionately.

"Okay, I'll go but I am not talking to him," Harry said.

Snape laughed.

Sirius looked at him surprised, "Snivellus Snape just laughed, this a camera moment."

Harry laughed painfully, Sirius barked a laugh. Snape just glared.

"Okay, now we need to get your things, your Aunt has already signed the paper work, I just want you to get out of here as quickly as possible, so Madame Promfrey can sort you out," Sirius said.

"Can't," Harry cried, sadly, " my Uncle locked my school trunk in m err the cupboard."

He nearly my cupboard that is conversation he hoped to avoid.

"Well, as you are incompetent to forget that we are in fact magical and open it without keys," Snape said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up Snivellus, he has been through a lot and you're making it worse," Sirius said, scowling.

"I am not going to coddle Potter because he got hit around a bit," Snape snapped, not believing he just said that.

"A bit, look at him, he looks worse than you, you never tried to hide your abuse, I did, maybe you're the attention seeking one, not me, and definitely not Harry, you might thinks he likes being the boy-who-lived, but he hates it, he lost his parents because of it, get it through your greasy hair, he hates it," Sirius ranted, you could see his anger rising and rising.

Snape glared at Sirius and Sirius glared back, they were to angry to see that Harry sneaked out.

"Well, maybe I didn't disguise it because everyone looking at you not me with stupid pranks, maybe if you weren't such an idiotic buffoon, maybe if you did you wouldn't have to hide it and I distinctly remember they finding out about my family a year before my father and before they found out we just graduated," Snape growled.

"I tried to get away, I tried to deal with it, but the way dealt with it you kissed Voldemort's robes and got the dark mark, is that really the best way?" Sirius barked.

"No do you realise how regretful I am about that, I wish I never did, I lost Lily because of it," Snape said softly.

"I know, I am sorry to, I lost her and James but we still have Harry as much as you hate him we have to help him, so we should forget our differences until Harry is not around," Sirius said, "Harry?"

Silence, no one answered.

"It seems, Black, that he has gone."

Sirius scowled.

Harry was sitting in his bedroom on his bed, wondering why he had the life he was given and he knew the answer it was that he was a horrible murdering freak who didn't deserve to live so he got his and cut deeper than he ever had before, he was numb, he couldn't feel any pain, the blood was gushing out of his wrist, there was blood everywhere, then he gingerly put the blade in his heavily bleeding hand, then he cut awkwardly but deeply, darkness followed...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope I did everything right and I want to ask if I get anything wrong about the words in Harry Potter please tell me, I hope I didn't do Harry's suicide to soon and I hope I did Sirius and Snape right. I don't know if I would feel comfortable calling Snape Severus as it feels just calling your least favourite teacher by his or hers first name, so if you're waiting for me to d that, don't hold your breathe, thank you for reading, an review harshness is welcome because I need I good laugh if you're this piece crap sucks don't write any more. That's fine you're untitled to your opinion even though I don't do that and I think it's pointless cause they isn't anyway you could improve your writing as just saying it's suck isn't going to help a lot xx


	4. Finding Him and Lies He Told

Chapter 4: Finding Him and Lies He Told

First of all I want to say thanks to my new beta RemmyBlack, and I don't really own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Sirius and Snape were heading upstairs to where Harry's aunt said his room was, they were arguing as usual.

"You didn't have to turn her into a horse, you know, that is why Gryffindors are so small minded and think before they act," Snape sneered, walking up the stairs.

"She was insulting Harry, and her face so horse like, it didn't take much anyway she'll be fine soon, the house won't though," Sirius snickered, thinking how upset she would be when she turned back into a human and see what she had done to the house.

"She is Potter's aunt, can't just grin and bear it while mentally swear at her," Snape said.

"Do you do that alot?" Sirius laughed, walking up behind him.

Snape laughed to, "A bit."

Sirius laughed harder and so did Snape, neither them realised that they were laughing with their enemy, laughed until they reached Harry's door and opened the door and the sight the saw was horrifying, they saw the fourteen year old lying in a pool of his blood and blood was still gushing out of his wrists.

"Oh Merlin, Merlin, what I am going to do?" Sirius asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Sunny," Snape said, simply.

With a loud pop, a small house elf wearing a clean pillow case.

"Yes, Master Snape," the elf said squeakily.

"Can you please fetch a blood replenishing potion and a pain reliever please," Snape ordered.

Sunny bowed then disappeared.

Snape started to heal Harry's bleeding wounds they stopped, Snape heard a whimper it was Sirius, he ignored, and Sirius wasn't being much help, he was breaking down.

Sunny appeared, holding the potions, Snape grabbed and poured them down Harry's throat, he grabbed Sirius and Harry then disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry was lying on something soft, he heard voices blurring in his ears, he groggily tried to open his eyes , his hadn't got his glasses on, so he automatically tried to move his arm to get his glasses, he couldn't he seemed paralyzed by the pain in his wrists, then remembered he tried to kill himself.

_Great! They found out, now they are going to hover over me like mother hens that doesn't make me more suicidal at all,_ he thought sarcastically.

"Oh, he is waking," said a familiar voice, Harry recognised as Remus Lupin.

Sirius was looking sadly at his godson, why had Harry do something like that, he felt like he failed his godson again.

Snape was staring at Lily's son he felt something else other than extreme distaste for the boy, he felt like he actually cared for someone.

Someone put Harry's glasses on, he could now see he was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts, the fuzzy figures where Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madame Promfrey.

"Harry, how are you?" Sirius asked.

"Never been better, absolutely fantastic, it has been the most wonderful day I have in yonks," Harry said, falsely bright.

Everyone in the room frowned.

"That way is obviously not working, you killed yourself that certainly doesn't mean that you never been better. Do you realise the seriousness of this?" snapped Snape.

"Do you realise when someone tries to kill themselves that means they actually want to be dead?" Harry retorted.

"See, what I mean he is obviously not remorseful over trying to kill himself, and probably try again," Snape said, triumphantly.

Harry scowled, he knew fell right into Snape's trap.

"Damn you Snape, why are you even here?" Harry spat venomously.

"Well as your guardian, I heard that it's customary to visit you when you are in here," Snape smirked.

"Just leave me alone," Harry snarled, glaring furiously at the potion's master.

"Just ignore him," Sirius said, frowning at Snape, "How are you?" he tried again.

"I am fine," Harry answered.

The room sighed and looked gloomily down at Harry.

"Can you stop looking at me like that? Hello Professor Lupin, how have you been?" Harry said, brightly.

Lupin was looking at Harry with a frown on his face.

"Aw, don't be like that," Harry said.

"What I am supposed be like, Harry?" Lupin asked gravely.

"Why are you acting like this? I only fell onto my potions knife…" Harry said, looking down on his bandaged wrist, and then added, "…twice."

"Potter you just confessed, don't you remember and I quote 'do you realise when someone tries to kill themselves that means they actually want to be dead," Snape said imitating Harry's voice.

"I was being philosophical," Harry said.

"Harry, we can't believe that, you have problems, problems that will need a helping hand to figure them," Lupin said, looking at Harry softly with his amber eyes.

"I don't have problems, I love my life, its all fairies and rainbows, my life is full of happiness, I skip and sing all day long," Harry said, seriously.

"Harry, you tried to kill yourself, let's us help so we won't be forced to," Dumbledore said.

Harry groaned, "So when does the suicide watch, start then?"

"Potter, you have to understand what you have done, do you know how many people would be devastated if you died?" Snape said, there something other than hatred in his dark coal like eyes.

"Whatever, people would celebrate if I died, you specially," Harry snapped, regretting the words immediately when quick shot of pain in Snape's eyes.

"Mr. Potter the whole of the wizarding would be absolutely devastated and I would be to for that matter.

"People only care because, I am the boy-who-lived, the only reason why they care is because my Mom protected me, I did nothing, I am total joke, a phoney, I am worse than Lockhart," Harry muttered sadly, and looked away, "and you only want be around so you can torture me in potions."

"See, you're Mom protected you, you're Mon wanted you alive. Do you want to waste her sacrifice? Live for her if nothing else until if find something worth living for," Sirius stated, smiling sadly at him.

"Padfoot, I never you knew you could be so deep," Lupin snickered, trying to lighten the mood and to make Harry laugh.

Sirius saw what he was doing so he played along as well.

"What do you mean, Moony, I am deep as the ocean, I am deep as…" Sirius said, he sighed dramatically and carried on, "…a coffee cup."

Everyone laughed at their antics expect Snape of course, for Harry it was long time since he laughed, and he felt sort of relieved.

Happy Valentine Day! Wouldn't it be really cool if the person reading this and was Valentines Day the day they reading this but it was on ages ago. That would be awesome. Talking about that if this was ages form now, and because the story been on here for ages, if you're scared to review please and present people please review, harshness is fine xx


	5. Meetings and Nightmares

Chapter 5: Meetings and Nightmares

Heya, people, chapter 5 is here, there something I want celebrate this week I got my tenth review, I know you people might think I am sad, I am really but I think for me it's quite exiting, and I don't own Harry Potter, JKR has the special pleasure, I just make them emotionally damaged.

And thanks to my beta RemmyBlack

Dumbledore was staring, at Sirius who was pacing angrily around his office, and Snape who was calmly sitting in his chair.

"I can't believe you, Dumbledore, those damn muggles have turned Harry suicidal he tried to kill himself, thanks to Snape he only just made it, and he nearly died. How dare you send him to those muggles, have you looked properly at what they did to him," Sirius and ranted and raved.

"Sirius, I am sorry, I am an old man who makes mistakes," Dumbledore said, not really meaning it his plan was going quite well, though he didn't plan for the boy to try to kill himself.

"Maybe it would be best to figure out what would be better for Potter before we start shouting the odds," Snape said, calmly looking at Sirius, "as we are in fact sitting in his room for him."

Sirius was still pacing furiously, but he nodded.

"Well, as he seems not to regret trying to kill himself, I think we should keep a close eye on him," Snape said, looking at Dumbledore trying to ignore Sirius's pacing.

"That would upset him though, it would violate his privacy and teenagers love their privacy," Sirius said.

"What do you suggest we do, let him keep trying to commit suicide until he succeeds, Black I must say it's not one of your greater plans," Snape sneered.

"Maybe because you were not a normal teenager, you don't understand what it's like they hate their privacy being violated it would be like taking the grease out of hair, for some reason you like it and want to keep it's like that with teenagers and their privacy," Sirius said, "I have an idea if we gave him a book were he can right down his feelings after a while, we'll ask him if we can charm the book, so we can read and write back to him."

"I think that's a splendid idea," Dumbledore said.

"I do not want to read Potter's innermost feelings, I am letting him into my house, I don't care what he does as long as he doesn't get blood on my carpet," Snape sneered.

"SNIVELLUS, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT, THAT IS YOUR GODSON, DO YOU HAVE ANY EMOTIONS AT ALL, AND DO YOU ARE ABOUT ANY ONE OR ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF WAS EVERYTHING YOU SAID TO HARRY A LIE?" Sirius all but yelled.

"Potter is an insolent brat who doesn't care about anyone but himself, his latest attempt proves that he doesn't care what it would do his friends," Snape snarled.

"I believe I remember you trying to do yourself in after your Mom after your did it herself, so how can you excuse Harry of being selfish when you did the same thing to Lily," Sirius barked.

"That was different, I just lost my Mom, and Tobias took the abuse up a notch," Snape muttered.

"How is Harry any different? He just found out that his parents were betrayed by one of their best friends, his newly found godfather wasn't allowed to look after him and I don't believe his Uncle that badly before either," Sirius said.

"I know," Snape said softly.

"Then what's your problem?" Sirius asked rudely.

"He is a Potter, that makes him arrogant and no sense of authority," Snape said.

"Get over your hatred for James, Harry doesn't deserve your rage and you know it," Sirius told him.

"Maybe it would be best if we keep a close eye on Harry expect from the book idea as it might be to soon for Severus and Harry," Dumbledore said in a end of discussion tone.

Then, appeared a very frantic house elf.

Lupin was watching the sleeping form of Harry Potter, he noticed a few things as he observed him, the first one was that he looked his age, as his eyes were open there was a deep pain and wise ness about that belonged to an old man not a nearly fourteen year old, the second thing he noticed that Harry talked in his sleep, things like 'Sirius is going to kill Snape by the end of the month' or 'I wonder how this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts is going to leave' both of them made him laugh.

But Harry's calmness or mumblings didn't last long, as the mumblings turned into shouts and his calmness evaporated. He was thrashing and was shouting, "NO UNCLE VERNON, I AM SORRY, PLEASE DON'T, I'LL BE GOOD."

Lupin started to panic, Poppy was out getting supply and Sirius was in a meeting with Snape and Dumbledore so he called a house elf to go get them.

Half a minute later, Dumbledore, Sirius and Snape rushing in, Sirius was leading he was practically running, Dumbledore was walking swiftly but with a grace that an old man like himself shouldn't have, Snape was walking behind them looking positively bored, but there was something about the swiftness in his step that made him looked like he cared.

"Shh, Harry calm down, your Uncle isn't here," Sirius said, but he didn't stop trashing.

Sirius panicked, "He needs to stop, he could hurt something even more, he burst a lung or something," Sirius said, he picked up the glass of water that was on Harry's bed side table and threw the water at him.

"Sirius," Lupin moaned, looking at the frightened green eyes open.

"What? I panicked," Sirius said.

"W-where am I-I?" Harry stuttered sleepily but he recoiled form Harry touch.

Sirius looked hurt but he overlooked it so he said, "You're at Hogwarts in the Hospital wing."

He visibly calmed down. He looked at everyone's faces, he saw there no hostility in of them but then he realised he was rather wet,

"Why am I wet?" Harry asked, looking at the marauders.

"Umm, well there was a giant turtle came in broke the window as the giant squid chucked him. Then the giant squid squirted water at you from it's mouth and walked out then Moony fixed the window," Sirius rambled.

Harry looked at him sceptically, and then looked questionly at Lupin.

"He chucked water on you when you wouldn't wake up," Lupin sighed, Sirius glared at him, "anyway Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine," he lied, hoping he looked truthful.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry said, shortly.

"Harry, you will feel better if you talk about them," Sirius tried again.

"No," he said again.

"Potter, you need to talk, you will feel better, so stop being so absurd," Snape said, looking at him.

Everyone glared at Snape even Dumbledore.

I am sorry if Snape is confusing you, but the fact is he is confusing me to, I have no idea where this story is going, you people might realise this as my writing is a bit over the place, and the characters are all over the place as well, but as I have no idea where it's going it makes it exiting for me, I just you guys will stay with me xx


	6. Shouting Captials and Unexplained Magic

Chapter 6: Shouty Capitals and Unexplained magic

Hello people, it's Monday again for me anyway, I hope you enjoy, I don't like this much, and I would also like to remind you if don't like the warnings please don't read and I also would need warn you that's there is swearing in this chapter and could be more. I don't own Harry Potter JKR does xx

I would like to thank my wonderful beta RemmyBlack xx

Snape was getting a migraine; it wasn't one you could get rid of by a mild headache reliever, it was gained by confusion and absolute frustration, he also felt he deserved it.

Harry wasn't who he thought he was, one thing that he knew for sure that wasn't spoiled that he thought he was and he wasn't a carbon copy of James Potter either. He didn't bask in his fame, it seemed he just wanted to be normal, something scared him though; he thought he saw something of himself in Harry.

He walked up to infirmary, without noticing anything else; he walked to where Harry's bed was, to his surprise he wasn't there or any of belongings. _Where the hell is he? Stupid idiotic brat, I bet he is fighting the Giant Squid because he thinks it's involved in a plan that the Dark Lord has concocted, the stupid brat when I get my hands on him I'll… _he thought, spinning around graciously ready to storm out, and drag Harry by his ears until he saw him sitting on a bed consumed by a book …_oh,_ he thought.

"Potter, why have you moved?" Snape said, sneering.

"I wasn't in the bed I liked so I moved, Madame Promfrey said I could," Harry said, not looking up from his book.

"Potter, look at me when I am talking to you," Snape snapped.

"I'd rather not," Harry replied.

"Potter, I will not stand for this, you are my ward so I believe I deserve some respect," Snape said, taking his book away from him.

Harry still looking down picked up a book beside him and started to read.

Snape glared down.

"Mr Potter if you don't stop this unnecessary rudeness immediately when you are healthy, you will be scrubbing cauldrons until your hands fall off, do you understand me, boy?" Snape threatened his tone dangerously silky.

Harry flinched at the name boy, but he shrugged hoping he didn't noticed.

He did though; he looked curiously at the messy black mop of hair, so he tried a different form of communication one of which he would never believe he would use this particular person.

"Potter, maybe it would be best if I got Black got Lupin and you could talk, I know it hard to believe but I promise it will get better if you just talk," Snape said gently.

This made Harry look up, he was furious, his green eyes burning, Snape could feel heat of a fire burning through him.

"TALK? WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO TALK? OKAY I'LL FUCKING TALK, MY UNCLE STARTED TO BEAT ME WHEN I WAS FOUR YEARS OLD WHEN I FIRST STARTED TO SHOW MAGIC. I STARTED TO SELF-HARM LAST YEAR, I DID SO I COULD GET RID OF MY DIRTY FREAKISH BLOOD ALSO I WANT TO DIE SO PEOPLE WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ME AND PRETENFD TO LIKE ME, DOES THAT SATISY YOU?" Harry shouted, trembling.

There was loud smash and glass flew everywhere form the window behind Snape, unexplainably Snape's fetter hovered over the ground then his whole body was flung out of the broken window, then the shards of glass moved together, to fix the window like a puzzle.

To say Snape and Harry were shocked would be a major understatement both of them were wide eyed and wide mouthed.

Madame Promfrey watched all of it; it was Sirius's idea to watch Harry from afar so Harry wouldn't know he was being watched for his 'privacy' she shook her head, he obviously knew someone was watching him or he would've done something by know.

When she saw Harry's magical out burst, she was impressed it was very controlled and powerful; she knew that Harry would have a few magical out burst but all her time being a Hogwarts mediwitch, she had never witnessed something like that.

Snape was lying on the dry grass, just outside of the infirmary, he was amazed at Harry's display of magic, even though it was an accident, it was very precise and he even cleaned up after himself.

It seemed to be clear to Madame Promfrey and Professor Snape that young Harry Potter was going to be an incredibly powerful wizard, all they had to do was to convince Harry that he was powerful.

I hope enjoyed it, there was no Sirius in it, I think I am going mad, Sirius is my character in every book/film/TV programme, and Snape isn't in my top 5 which I find rather strange, have a good day and I hope to see you next Monday or whatever day it is to you xx


	7. Coming to Prince Manor

**Chapter 7: Coming to Prince Manor**

**Heya peoples, hows ya doing? I am back again you can't get rid of me. I don't own Harry Potter JKR does so don't ask me xx**

**Thanks to my awesome beta RemmyBlack xx**

After the confusing details of Harry's outburst, Sirius came to the conclusion that he was in fact confused. What he couldn't understand is how something so out of control could be so controlled; he also was amazed and impressed as he saw that this was a marking of a truly powerful wizard.

As Dumbledore already knew that Harry was going be exceptionally powerful, he wasn't amazed, confused or surprised, he was still impressed though, and he was still quite young to be showing such powers.

As his magical outburst exhausted him, he had no time to brood on it, he fell asleep straight after. Lupin was watching him again; he wasn't shocked about the incident as he saw how quickly Harry took on the Patronus charm.

It was planned that Harry, Snape and Sirius would go to Prince Manor tomorrow as he was well enough to leave, though he had to have plenty of bed rest and wasn't allowed to go flying until next week. Dumbledore suggested that Harry should be trained during the summer holidays, but both Snape and Sirius agreed that Harry needed a childhood not Auror training, they did decide if Harry did anything like that again they would help him control it.

Hugging was a hard gesture for Harry to do, but as he trusted Lupin and would definitely miss him, he believed one was necessary, and he wondered how he was going to live without his deep caring amber eyes.

It was decided that they were where going to travel by floo; Harry wasn't very pleased about this as he hadn't had a very pleasant track record with this particular type of travel.

Snape went first, he said clearly, "Prince Manor," and disappeared in a whirl of green flames, Harry followed reluctantly towards the fire place, took some the powdery substance form Dumbledore's multicoloured starry pot and said, "Prince Manor."

The teenager was spinning, moving upwards and downwards, left to right as ash was filling his lungs until he arrived to a certain potion master's shoes.

"Idiot boy," Harry flinched, Snape ignored it, "Why didn't tell us that trouble with floo travel?"

"Because I thought three times might be a charm," it sounded more like a question even to Harry ears, even when he started to cough violently.

Suddenly, the fireplace went up in green flames and Sirius stepped out gracefully on the wooden flooring of his childhood enemy's dining room.

He took one look at his godson lying on the floor who was covered in ash and coughing savagely, and of course he saw the Snape who standing directly above him.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius demanded, practically barking and drew his wand.

"I didn't do anything, do you honestly believe I would hurt him while you where almost about to come, and also contrary to popular belief I do not like hurting my students, I am not the sadistic git like people believe, but the real reason your precious godson is on the floor coughing out a lung is that he doesn't know the use the floo properly," the Professor sneered.

"Can someone help me up?" Harry coughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry, okay Harry," Sirius said, picking him up and putting on one the dining room chairs.

Harry shocked at what we found, the walls were a light cream colour, the floors were a dark shade of mahogany, and the furniture was a table in the middle which had chairs surrounding it and long cabinet which was the same wood as the floor. On the cabinet where a beautiful large bouquet of lilies in a gorgeous glass vase, and on the wall was a painting of a hippogriff which was galloping through a beautifully painted forest. It was amazing he had always wished one of his own would be half as good as that.

He was certainly surprised by this as he expected to see multiple cobwebs, all the rooms a kind of dungeon theme, skulls piled high in corners and coffins.

"I know this room wasn't as expected, how disappointing for you, now are we going to hear about your two little misadventures?" Snape smirked.

Harry shook his head.

"Well if you don't tell us. I'll tell your precious little dogfather your first two years at Hogwarts," Snape said, his dark eyes gleamed determinately.

"Are you threatening Harry, Snivellus cause if are… what did something go wrong?" Sirius said, worried.

"Okay, fine then I'll tell you. In summer before second year was staying at the Weasley's and we needed to go Diagon Alley, so we used the floo, and when I arrived out of the fireplace, I ended up in Knockturn Alley and I…"

"Knockturn Alley!" both them thundered at the same time.

Harry nodded.

"I broke my glasses, I nearly had a run in with Malfoys in Borgin's and Burke's but I hid in a cabinet, they were selling some there dark stuff to him, when I left the shop Hagrid found me and I gave me back to the Weasley's, and Mrs. Weasley fixed my glasses," Harry told them.

"Okay," Sirius managed to choke, "the time after that?"

"Oh, that time wasn't that dramatic; when it was time to come we went by floo again, I was a bit light-headed so I tripped over there cat and ended up in Mrs. Weasley's cauldron," Harry said, blushing beetroot red.

They couldn't help it, with tension that thick to tell a story like that, three of them started to laugh hysterically. It stopped after awhile, so Snape suggested he should show Harry to his room and that Sirius should get settled in, they agreed.

Harry followed Snape upstairs, and he marvelled at the sheer size of the manor, it was very big, they walked down the corridor to a door to slight shaded wooden door and when they opened there eyes met golden and red.

The carpet was a deep red colour and the walls were a deep golden but there was a feature which had a moving picture of a lion, the bed was a four poster double bed that dominated the middle of the room, there was a wardrobe, Chester draws and a desk which in a wood which was similar to the door. There was another which Harry was led to believe that where his bathroom was. Harry and Snape were wide eyed when they saw it; the first thing they thought was _surely this was some sort of mistake._

"BLACK!" Snape shouted, loudly.

Harry rubbed his ears; _at least he isn't angry at me._

Sirius came in with a big grin on his face, he winked at Harry and then looked at Snape, and then Snape realised he let Lupin come into his house to sort Sirius and Harry's room out. He should have known not to let a Marauder do interior designing; it was disaster waiting to happen.

**Hello again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it, remember harshness is wanted I need a good laugh. Anyway what I want to say is that why did I chose Mondays to update, everyone hates Mondays, it's like a cursed day and everyone hates it so I don't know why. I hope the characters are like what there normally are. There is another thing I don't get is that only some fanfics are AU but technically shouldn't all of them be AU as they are not exactly the same to the books, sorry I am rambling. Sorry, see you next Monday xx**


	8. A Weekend With One Severus Snape

**Chapter 8: A weekend with one Severus Snape.**

**Hello people, I can't be bothered to ramble so here is the Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JKR does, here is thanks to my wonderful beta RemmyBlack and here we go xx**

Harry for once was having pleasant dreams; he was quite content and peaceful, but he heard a terrifying blood curdling scream, no body in his dream screamed, he was pretty sure it wasn't him, this confused him so much so he woke up.

Suddenly he realised. Sirius. It must be, he should have after affects from Azkaban, he was so caught up in his own problems, and he was such a selfish bastard.

He walked out into the hall; he saw Snape speed walking down the corridor.

"Oh, it's the mutt," Snape murmured, so he turned around and walked away, his black dressing gown billowing behind him.

Harry walked to where to Sirius's room was and opened the door, the walls were a pleasant blue colour and the carpet was a darker midnight blue, the black covers on the bed where moving and making scared noises.

Harry moved up the bed and he heard Sirius moaning, "please don't no."

"Sirius, it's okay, everything will be fine, you're in Prince Manor with me Harry," Harry said, softly.

Harry tried to put his arms around his godfather, which was when Sirius opened his eyes; his face was laced in an uncontrolled fear.

"Sirius, its okay, its Harry," he soothed.

Sirius seemed to calm down after he realised where he was, he was still breathing heavily but after he calmed down more with Harry in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am, thank you for coming," Sirius said sincerely, smiling sadly at him.

"Its fine, do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head, Harry gave him a knowing but a slightly smug look at him, Sirius shot him a glare. Harry just smiled.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head again.

"I probably wouldn't be able to either, so maybe we could talk for awhile?" Harry asked.

"That might be a good idea; there has been something I have been meaning to show you," Sirius said, getting up from his bed shakily, and moving to his wardrobe, he opened the door and brought down a box.

It was beautiful, it was cherry wood with a floral pattern was carved into the wood.

Sirius gave it Harry, and motioned him to open it, it was filled with old and worn out pieces of parchment and photographs. Harry picked up one of the photos and he saw the baby version of himself and his Dad playing with some kind of wizarding building blocks and his Mom was smiling happily down at them, it was of course moving.

Harry's emerald eyes filled with tears but he was smiling, Sirius sat next to him, his arm wrapped around him.

They spent hours looking at pictures, reading letters and listening to Sirius tell him stories about the Marauder days and his parents, they eventually fell asleep in each other arms.

Snape woke up at his usual 6:15 time, and he went downstairs to the kitchen, he couldn't believe his eyes, the kitchen was completely spotless, there wasn't a spec of dirt, he had never seen the kitchen in such a good condition, even the one time he asked Sunny the house elf clean it, who was actually a free elf, he pays her, she was kind to him, she used to be the Prince elf who mistreated her, they found comfort in each other.

He also could smell delicious food that could rival the Hogwarts food. He walked into the dining room and saw three plates; two of them were piled high with food sausages, bacon, scrambled egg, hash browns and fried bread, a smoothie on each side of them plates, and the third there was a badly burnt piece of toast and half sausage.

He saw Harry admiring the picture of the Hippogriffs, he knew that Harry liked it from the beginning, he loved it, he brought it when he redecorated after his Grandfather died, he was going to talk to him but he honestly couldn't be bothered.

_The mutt can deal with it, _he thought.

He went back upstairs to get the mutt, who was laying on his bed covered in pictures and photos, he went up they shook him harshly.

"Wha'? Harry is that you?" Sirius mumbled groggily.

"No, it's not your precious godson, it's Severus, you idiotic dog," Snape snapped.

"Snivellus, why you waking me up at," Sirius looked around for the clock, then gasped, "at half past 6 in the bloody mourning, you greasy git," Sirius grumbled.

"I wouldn't have to, if Potter wasn't cleaning the kitchen and preparing breakfast," Snape said.

"He's what?" Sirius asked, looking at Snape to see if he had straight face.

When he saw that he was telling the truth, he jumped out of his bed, pieces of paper flying everywhere and dashed downstairs. Snape was about to follow but a photo fell to his feet, he picked it up and he saw a picture of Lily who was laughing happily, she was outside and the wind was blowing threw her hair making it look like flames. He smiled down sadly at the photograph and then put it carefully on the bedside table and followed after the godforsaken mutt.

Harry and Sirius were talking about Harry cleaning the kitchen, cooking the food and then about how little Harry served up for himself. Sirius was shocked but he hid it well; they discussed and Sirius gave Harry half of his breakfast to eat and demanded him to eat it all. Snape was impressed that Sirius could actually be serious, pardon the pun, but what Harry said next surprised them both.

"Sirius, you know that it is a full moon next Friday?" Harry asked, as Sirius nodded cautiously, "I was thinking that you might like go see Professor Lupin and make a weekend out of it, I know it wouldn't be the same without my dad but you could make a weekend of it, and I am sure Lupin would appreciate it to," Harry said.

"I don't know, Harry, what about…" Sirius looked over at Snape.

"Professor Snape and I have to learn how to get along some time and I think it would be good idea," Harry met Sirius grey eyes, "if you don't want to go look me in the eyes and tell me so."

"I can't," Sirius admitted.

"It's settled then, I would let you borrow Hedwig, but she still sending a letter to Hermione in Germany," Harry said, smiling happily.

"Sirius, stop worrying, I'll be fine, just go have fun," Harry said, sighing.

"Okay, I will," he said, hugging Harry and then disappearing into a whirl of green flames.

Harry and Snape just looked at each other awkwardly until Snape went down to the basement which was his potions lab, which Sirius and Harry weren't allowed in without expressed permission or dire emergency.

Harry went upstairs to finish the last of his summer homework; it turns out when you live with a Professor, you are not allowed to do anything remotely fun until you finished all of your homework, Sirius of course argued with Snape on this, but unfortunately for Harry he didn't win.

He only had charms left, which he found quite easy as it was only, a questionnaire of the spells they learnt last year and with Hermione's notes, he got it done. Now that he was finished, he was bored; he had nothing to do so he decided to prank Sirius, it could be a welcome home present for him.

So he decided to go with something unoriginal and simple, he got bag of  
flour out o the kitchen, he opened and balanced it on the top of the door and  
he hid it with one of Sirius' robes that were lying on the floor. One thing  
that anybody could say about Sirius Black was that he wasn't tidy at all. There  
were cloths draped over lamp shades and shoes littered the floor. Harry knew  
that if Sirius lived in this room longer than a week, he knew there would be a hell of a lot more of a mess than there was now.

Harry sneaked out so that Snape wouldn't catch him; he was in his room reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages' for literally five minutes until Snape called him down for dinner.

Harry while living there for the short time that he had was surprised that  
Snape was actually a very good cook. Which in turn disappointed Harry, he  
hoped that both Sirius and Professor Snape would suck at cooking as he quite  
enjoyed it.

Harry said thanks for the dinner, and started to eat it, he was also shocked about how little he had to do around the house, he only had to look after his bedroom and bathroom, and wash up with Sirius help every other day. Harry quite enjoyed having the free time but he got bored, Sirius was always there to cheer him up though.

Harry said thanks for the dinner and stated to eat it; he was also shocked  
about how little he had to do around the house. He only had to look after his  
bedroom and the bathroom and wash up with Sirius' help every other day.

When Harry declared he was finished, Snape looked down at how much he ate which wasn't a lot, he sighed and shook his head which Harry ignored him and was about to take the plates to wash up, but Snape stopped him and told that he will do the washing up this weekend as Sirius wasn't there, so Harry went upstairs and looked out of the window, the grounds were beautiful, he wasn't allowed to go out yet until he was declared fully better by Madam Promfrey which he hope was Sunday on his next check up.

After awhile of staring out of the window, he saw Hedwig flying towards his window, it was shut and so he went to open it but it wouldn't open and when he tried loud sirens went off.

Hedwig was surprised by the noise and flew off and hooting madly and Harry heard Snape rushing up the stairs and bursting into his room.

"What the devil is going on here?" Snape asked, looking straight at Harry who found it rather unnerving.

"Hedwig came to the window and I was going to let her in but the window was stuck and the sirens went off so Hedwig was afraid and flew off," Harry explained.

"Potter, I know things have been hard recently but it will get better, I…" Snape was interrupted by a snowy owl gliding in the room, "Oh you were telling truth."

Harry nodded, and stroked Hedwig who was sitting on the desk.

"You honestly thought I was going to jump of the window?" Harry snickered.

"Well, I thought that Black was gone, you might try to have another attempt, maybe you had planned it," Snape admitted.

"By jumping out the window?" Harry asked, "Anyway I would try to get you not Sirius away from the house, trying to another attempt with in the house is like wishing to fail."

Snape had to agree.

The Potion's Master left after that, Harry went to read the letter that Hermione had written after he read it carefully, he sent a reply. He went down to his bed to read for awhile. He was getting really into the book and the heard a boom and a loud shout of "POTTER." And then he knew that he was going to die.

So like anyone did when they tried to avoid death by the hands of Severus Snape they hide under the bed. Well all irrational people who weren't thinking straight.

Snape came in covered head to foot in flour; he looked like he had aged about 20 years and you could tell by his face that he wasn't happy.

"Potter, come out under your bed this instant or I swear will drag from under the bed, and cut you up into little pieces and use you in potions," Snape growled.

Harry had to use all of his Gryffindor courage to come back out of his bed and stare into Snape's ebony eyes sheepishly.

"Would it make you feel better, sir, that it was meant for Sirius and not for you?" Harry asked.

"No," Snape said shortly, "as punishment you will be washing cauldrons out for six hours straight every day until summer, eight on your birthday."

Harry had the guts to say "You're joking."

"Yes," Snape smirked.

Harry was staring at Snape with his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies," Snape scolded.

"So what's my punishment then, sir?" Harry asked.

"You don't have one; it's about time that someone tried to prank marauder," Snape said, actually smiling at him.

"Okay," Harry said, smiling back, "Good night, professor."

"Night Potter," Snape said, leaving the room.

Harry chuckled softly to himself; it seemed that there was more to Professor Snape that met the eye.

He felt slightly light hearted and happier than normal, so thankfully he feel into a peaceful dreamless sleep thinking about a wolf and a dog howling at a full moon.

Saturday went by uneventfully, Snape and Harry ignored each other like normal, and Harry mostly stayed in his bedroom and Snape into his potion's lab.

Harry didn't know why he was holding his knife and he didn't know why he was going to cut into his thigh, he was happy right? That was what he had been telling himself. He had Sirius and he wasn't being abused, but he didn't deserve them, he deserved to be on his own, he was evil, he was meant to die with his parents, he so wished he was with his parents, but if died he wouldn't be where there where, he belonged in hell and that's where he would go.

He was about to cut when Snape walked into the room, he dropped his knife and covered it with a pillow.

"What the devil are you doing?" Snape asked, looking at Harry's shown legs.

"I am looking at my legs, sir," in isn't obvious tone.

"Stand up," Snape ordered.

Harry did, while holding the pillow hard. Snape looked at him.

"Drop the pillow." Snape ordered.

Harry glared but did so; fortunately the knife didn't land on his foot. Snape raised an eyebrow, but he grabbed the knife and gave it back to Harry and then said, "Go on then."

Harry looked at Snape, who nodded his head who had no intention of moving, Harry glared, pushed the knife into his hand and stormed into his bathroom. Snape smiled smugly at himself, even when he heard something being thrown across the bathroom, he didn't know if it was done magically or manually and he guessed he never would.


	9. A Drunken Godfather

**Chapter 9: Drunken Dogfathers.**

**Heya guys, sorry about the two week break and the mistakes. I didn't want you to wait another week so I kind of missed the beta part, sorry again RemmyBlack. J.K Rowling owns stuff not me. So here's the chapter. Harsh reviews again please. :D xx**

Harry was exited of his godfather's return but he had been disappointed, he was sitting by the fireplace waiting for it to go up in green flames, but he waited for ages. The only time he moved was for his check up which Sirius promised he would be there for. He wasn't able to celebrate with him about him able to fly again. He could also could tell that Snape was fuming; Harry offered him a half smile. Snape only looked sadly down at him. At the moment there was an acceptance between each other, they were learning to tolerate each other.

The fireplace went up in a whirl of green flames, and Sirius instead of walking out gracefully as he normally did, he stumbled out. Snape's eyes closed into a glare, both of them knew that he was drunk. He gestured for Harry to go up the stairs which he obeyed; he had no desire to see this.

Harry walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him carefully, making sure it was closed properly, when he got his wizarding novel, the lion on the wall looked down at him with concern, he just shrugged at it and walked into his bathroom and sat on a chair where he put his clothes while he was in a shower and he started to read, he could still hear Snape shouting and Sirius's drunken slurs. He was almost surprised he didn't hear a hand striking flesh as he used to. His aunt maybe cruel but that was only because she was scared of her husband and he honestly couldn't blame her.

He heard footsteps slamming upstairs and a door slam. He was shaking and he was scared, there was only thing that would calm him down fully. Trembling he went into his bedroom and got out his art pad and started to draw a picture of Hedwig flying through the night's sky. It was beautiful but Harry didn't see how wonderful it actually was.

Snape knocked on the door, Harry quickly tried to hide the art pad but Snape came in to fast.

"What are you trying to hide, Potter?"

"Nothing Professor," Harry said to quickly.

"Show me," Snape demanded.

"I'd rather not, was there any reason for coming in here, sir?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if you where okay, are you?" Snape asked, still looking at the book wedged between the wall and the desk.

"I am fine," Harry lied, smiling falsely at him.

"Harry," he looked up in surprised when he heard his first name, "I know that you're not fine, please can I see what you are doing?"

Harry nodded, still shocked that he wasn't being called 'Potter' or much worse a 'Mr, in front of his last name, he was even more surprised as he thought that didn't even know his first name.

Snape picked up the book and started to flip through the pages, he saw drawings, they were amazing, and it was obvious that we had a raw talent, the first few where the adventures he had faced in his first year, there was a troll, their first potions lesson which Snape found quite amusing, fluffy and his face off against Quirrel, there was the same for the second and third year, there were also a few in-between and there were some so horrible that no body even Voldemort would want to talk about it.

"Harry, these are amazing, you have a real talent," Snape praised.

"Thanks," he mumbled, looking down, amazed that he was getting praised by the greasy bat of the dungeons.

They was an almighty smash coming from outside Harry's room. Snape rolled his eyes and gave Harry a look that said 'stay here'. Then he walked out with his robes billowing behind him.

Sirius was incredibly drunk, but he also felt incredibly guilty, but the first time in a long time the pain he always felt had disappeared. For the first time in along time he was happy. There was one thing that was bugging him though. Harry. He missed his appointment, he had to apologize. He unsteadily arose and moved sideways to sideways to Harry's room. Before he got there his leg got caught on a table leg, he fell down the ground and he got covered in glass, water and lilies, he had also cut his hand on a shard of glass. This sobered him a little, so little bit so the pain was back.

Snape came thundering out of Harry room and said, "What are you doing? I thought I had told you to stay in your room for Harry sake."

"Harry?" Sirius croaked, "When have you ever called him Harry?"

"It's a recent development, Black," Snape sneered.

"Whatever, what where you doing in Harry's room? Are you trying to turn my godson against me?" Sirius slurred slightly, his hand bleeding freely.

"No, I am not, I was just trying to see if he was okay after his dogfather came in late, hammered, and missed his appointment. Now tell me why are you out? Are you trying to hurt Harry more?" Snape said viciously, glaring at the blood on his cream carpet.

"No, I wanted to apologize," Sirius sighed, trying and failing to get up from the floor.

"Then wait until you're sober," Snape snapped, and stormed back in Harry's room, and of course his robes were billowing behind him.

**I promise to update next week and have you guys seen 'A Very Potter Musical and it's sequel by Starkid? You have to watch it, it's hilarious. It's on youtube so check it out, see ya next week xx **


End file.
